In love with a Dark Rebel
by IamTheKeyToYourHeart
Summary: Ciel never believed in such nonsense as 'love at first sight' or 'true loves kiss' Only when he met a member from a band called 'Dark Rebel' with loving and caring crimson eyes, only then did he re think it. Short summary's can suck it! Read :D!
1. Chapter 1

_This is going to be so much fun to write! :D I just had to get this done, I couldn't wait anymore! Anyway enjoy this fic as I enjoy some milk and cookies (made by my grandma who was kind enough to mail them to me xD)_

* * *

><p>"Oh Ciel please! I would never ask anything of you again!" Ciel pushed some loose navy locks behind his pierced ear. His blonde friend clang to his slender arm, jumping from side to side of his wooden desk. "Alois please I'm trying to study!" Alois pouted as he swiftly kidnapped Ciel's blue mechanical pencil. "I will not give it back until you agree to go this Saturday!" Ciel shrugged and dug through his brown messenger bag revealing a red no.2 pencil. Alois pouted as he huffed, he grabbed Ciel's papers while stuffing them into his own brown bag. "Now, will you go with me this Saturday?" Alois held out a white ticket with black cursive writing that read 'Dark Rebels' in bold font. Ciel sighed snatching the ticket from the blonde's pale slender fingers. He read over the ticket until sapphire eyes fell upon the row they were in. "Really, how much did you pay to get these?" Ciel waved the ticket in the air. "Claude got them from someone; he said he didn't have time to go so he gave them to me! Isn't this great we got the 1st row!"<p>

Ciel held out a hand, Alois not getting the gesture took the smaller hand within his squeezing it tightly. Ciel ripped his hand from the blonde's as he shook his head. "No you idiot! I want my papers back." Alois giggled as he pulled out the slight wrinkle white papers. The bell rang as he took his seat behind Ciel's curling his finger into the navy locks in front of him. Ciel hissed as he leaned forward warning the blonde to not touch him again. Alois knew how to really get under his skin.

* * *

><p>The day seemed to fly by as Ciel heard the final bell ring. He gathered his things before rushing out the door ignoring the blonde's protest. Ciel stopped at the end of the hallway as three boys blocked the exit. "Move it." Ciel spat at the three. Heads turned to reveal scowling faces; Ciel just noticing the three men hovered over his frail body, clenched his fist into tight little balls. "What did you say?" The taller male spat at Ciel. Ciel waved a hand in front of his face as the rotting smell of the man's breath as it tried to past through his nostrils. "I'm sorry, I don't think I stuttered?" Ciel smirked at the cocky tone. The male grabbed his white polo shirt wrinkling it under his large hands as he pushed Ciel against the black metal lockers. "Watch your tone little one." Ciel tried to hold his breath as the male inched his face closer. "Please try not to breathe on me, you reek." The male clenched tighter as he groped Ciel. "Ahh hands off faggot!" Ciel kicked the dark haired male in the stomach; he released his hold on Ciel as he darted away from the scene.<p>

He reached his home moments after, being grateful that he didn't live too far away from the school. Panting, Ciel grabbed the golden handle pushing open the white wooden door with glass windows in place as panels. As he entered he heard distant arguing coming from his home kitchen. "I can't believe you!" He heard his mother's voice scream in the distance. Ciel kicked off his black converse with his messenger bag falling adjacent to them. He trotted over to the usual scene that greeted him every afternoon. "Can't believe what Rachel? You're always jumping to conclusions!" His raven haired father stood from where he sat causing the red dining chair to scrape across the white tile. Ciel hissed at the high pitch screech that had come from the legs of the chair scraping across tile. "Whatever Vincent." Rachel whipped her head around to see Ciel standing in the doorway. "Ciel how was school?" Rachel asked while she picked dirty dished off the red dining table. Ciel shrugged as he turned around heading for the stairs. "Ciel!" He heard his mother call as he reached his room. 'Shit I forgot.' Ciel sighed as he dragged himself back down the stairs. "Hey mom." Rachel came prancing out of the kitchen bringing her son in a death embrace. "I-I can't breathe!" Ciel push at his mother's shoulders trying to break free. Rachel smiled sweetly as she released her son. "Mom can I ask you something?" Ciel rubbed at his shoulders. Rachel nodded as she sat down on the living room couch patting the seat next to her for Ciel to take. Ciel waved his hand as he leaned against a brown wall that still smelled like fresh paint. "Honey don't lean, we just painted that this morning." Ciel shrugged and looked over at his raven haired father walking over to him. "Listen to your mother Ciel." Vincent plucked Ciel off the wall as his son glared at him. Completely ignoring his father's stare he turned back to his mother.

"Alois invited me to this concert or whatever, but it's Saturday night." Rachel frowned while she threw a glance towards Vincent. When he only nodded Rachel turned back to her son as she played with a strand of blonde hair. "Honey, you know how I feel about you being out at night." Her voice was laced with a concern as she kept her motherly image. "I won't be alone, Alois will be there." Ciel shuddered as he thought back on the idea of being alone with Alois for the night. Rachel nodded and sighed. "Fine, you can go. But you better be back around 11." Ciel nodded as he headed upstairs and into his royal blue room. Ciel plopped down onto his blue covered bed as he pulled out his cell phone sending a quick text to Alois.

(_Hey idiot my mom said I could go.)_

Throwing his phone by his feet Ciel turned on his side inhaling the fresh scent of cinnamon that covered the bed. His phone vibrated by his feet as Ciel groaned. He flipped it open seeing that he had received a text from his blonde friend. Sighing he hit the button that read 'Read message.'

(_Sweet! I can't wait!)_

Oh but Ciel could. Once again the phone found itself next to his pale feet, Ciel turned on his side as sleep was calling to him after a long day at school. 'High school sucks.' Since it was his senior year Ciel was taking high college classes, not that it was hard for the over achiever. 'Only if they knew.' Ciel allowed his eyes to fall shut as sleep engulfed him. Waiting for the long day that awaited him.

* * *

><p>When Ciel woke he could see the rays of sun trying to break through the crack in his light blue blinds. Ciel swung his feet over rubbing at his sapphire eyes as he listened to the sound of birds chirping outside his window. A beautiful morning some would say, as for Ciel he saw a long day of hell. Undressing he heard his mother call for him. "Ciel breakfast!" Throwing on a pair of black cargo jeans and a white t-shirt he trotted downstairs and into the noisy kitchen. Ciel listened to the sizzling sounds of grease popping around the almost cooked bacon lying in the metal pan. "I'm not really hungry." Ciel lied trying to avoid breakfast with his parents. "What's wrong honey?" His mother asked in a voice lace with concern but held its sweet composer. Ciel shook his head waving his mother off. "I'm just going to get a head start over to Alois's." He lied again. As much as he hated lying to his mother, he hated being around them even more. "Alright honey." Rachel hugged her son giving him a light peck to his forehead. "You be safe now."<p>

Ciel nodded while he returned the hug. "I will." He whispered before rushing out the front door and into the busy streets.

He ended up in a nearby café as he sipped at the porcelain cup full of black coffee. The TV flickered on as a request from a customer. Ciel turned his head, his ashen locks carefully caressing the side of his pale cheek. "Dark Rebel is coming to you tonight at 9:00pm!" A light haired woman excitedly jumped as she screamed into the microphone. A picture of the band popped up as Ciel was turning his attention back to the different style, and color cars that flew by.

Ciel decided that it was time to head over to Alois's house as the time was just now pushing 7. Ciel could make it by 7:30 (If he walked fast) Ciel sighed for the millionth time that day as he threw a couple of bucks on the wooden table, and rushed out the dinner.

"Ciel are you okay?" Alois fought with the smile that tried to break free as he stared at his navy haired friend panting. "I (_pant)_ had to (pant_) _run to make (pant_)_ it here by 7:30!" Alois couldn't hold the slight giggles that left his mouth. He earned a good elbow to his stomach as Ciel flipped ran a hand through his bangs, pushing them on top of his head feeling the cold night air tickle his exposed forehead. "My, my. Alright come in so we can get ready we should make it there by 8:30 if we hurry." Alois pulled Ciel's arm in as the door shut behind them.

* * *

><p>"Alois! Why did I have to wear this?" Ciel tugged at the black t-shirt that read 'I love Dark Rebel' in big bolded white letters, as a white Heart sat on the back of the shirt. "Because you look good in it!" Alois smirked as he fingered the chain holes of the silver chain that hung out of Ciel's front pocket to the black jeans that barley bagged on his slender legs. "You mean I look gay in it?" Ciel furrowed his eyebrows as Alois giggled violently. "Nahh, come on people are already starting to crowd in!" Alois grabbed his friends exposed arm as they wiggled their way through the crowd.<p>

Alois laughed at the situation he currently found himself in, as Ciel found it rather disturbing. "Oh Ciel I never knew!" Alois hugged his navy haired friend as the two were being squished together by the numerous crowds. Ciel elbowed Alois in the stomach as he scoffed. "As if, once this crowd clears up I'm leaving!" Alois smirked as he laid a peck on top of Ciel's ruffled locks inhaling the smell of fruit like fragrance. "That's a naughty boy Ciel, trying to back out on a promise." Ciel clucked his tongue making a 'tch' sound as he tried his best to squirm away from the much taller boy. "I don't recall promising anything." Ciel said with a bite to his words. Alois laughed as he looked around for any possible way for the couple to slip through. He saw a single man (possibly around his twenties) eyeing the frail boy in his arms. Alois squeezed Ciel tighter ignoring the protest as he mouthed to the male. 'This is mine' Alois winked as the stranger turned his attention somewhere else. "What the hell is wrong with you? You're really pushing it Alois!"

The boy only received a fit of giggles as they once again were trying their best to wiggle their way out of the noisy crowd. After reaching the first row of seats Ciel quickly jumped out of the blonde's arms creating distance between the two. Alois pouted as he eyed the boy, "Aw Ciel you didn't have to run away so fast." Alois tried to crush the distance between them, only in return he was creating more as the boy backed up. "I swear Alois I will leave right now." Alois smirked as he stalked closer. "Oh really? How?" Ciel winced as he remembered that he was at least 2 hours away from his house. "Walk." Ciel said confidently. Alois laughed and waved him off. "Yeah, yeah whatever just get back over here." Ciel sighed and took his seat next to the annoying blonde.

The crowd they once had escaped entered the now darkening room as the smell of musk and fresh perfume engulfed the boys as groups of middle aged to teens started piling around them. A row of flashing white lights filled the dark room; a puff of smoke filled the stage as the crowd grew anxious on seeing who would appear from the cloud. "Good evening ladies and gentleman!" The cliché line came from a middle aged man dressed in white as he held the microphone in front. "Who's here to see Death Rebel?" The crowd went into a fit of cheering and whistling as the man laughed at the anxious crowd. "Then without further adieu! I announce to you Death Rebel!" The crowds (including Alois) once again cheered and scream as they shot out of their chairs staring at the named band appearing on stage. Ciel eyed the group of 4 men dressed in black. Curious sapphire eyes met crimson for a brief second. In that brief second Ciel's heart stopped its beating as he eyed the dark haired man dressed in black carrying a black and blue guitar. 'What the hell?'

* * *

><p><em>And there it is! I seriously think I am going to enjoy writing this story :D I hope you all enjoy it to, my beautiful readers! Here have some homemade cookies –throws them- Reviews or flames will be appreciated!<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

_Okay so someone gave me a good heads up on my writing :D I would like to say thank you. Even though I wish you would've signed in so I could thank you properly, but I'm okay with that. Anyways a big thanks to who reviewed! You don't know how much it means to me to hear that you beautiful people are enjoying it! I do hope that we stick together until the end! Also I was informed to think on the subject of acquiring a beta reader. So any volunteers? Pm me if you're interested, for right now enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

><p>The concert was over soon enough as Ciel was left dumbfounded when the mysterious dark haired guitarist had left the stage along with the rest of the male performers. Alois was dragging Ciel through the dim light corridors as he came to an erupted halt causing Ciel to bump into the back of the taller male. "What the hell Alois, I want to go home!" Ciel peered over the blonde's shoulder and saw one of the few males that were in the popular band.<p>

"Look Ciel," Alois point towards a tall and very slim male dressed in a black silk shirt that only had the middle of the shirt button as his stomach and part of his chest was left exposed. He had black jeans that hugged his slender legs as his scarlet colored hair hung around his sides. "It's the lead singer, Grell Sutcliff!" Alois jumped up and down excitedly as he squealed like a little school girl.

"Please Alois calm down, your making a fool of yourself, acting like a school girl who just saw her crush naked." Ciel scoffed uninterested in the reason the blonde was worked up about. Alois turned to face Ciel as he gave a small smile.

"Let's go meet him." Alois grabbed Ciel's arm forcefully as he dragged the whining bluenett along with him. "Oh Grell," Alois waved his free hand as Ciel tried to force his way out of the death grip. "You have two fans he- Ouch what the hell!" Alois released the hold he had on his friend's arm after feeling sharp teeth begin to dig into his pale flesh.

Ciel bit down hard onto the hand as he drew a few drops of blood from the hand. "That's what you get, you asshole." Ciel tried to rid the copper like substance from his mouth- his taste buds did not agree with it. Alois kissed where the frustrated male had bitten as he threw him a threatening glare.

"I'm the ass? You just bit me you dick!" Alois waved the hand that had bite marks over the top in front of the young males face. The males began to create a scene as they began growling at each other. Alois went to grab at Ciel before a clap of hands had stopped them.

"Now now gentleman can't we all just… get along?" The taller male with the scarlet hair walked over to the couple as he gave a cheerful smile. "My my, what beautiful young men." A slender finger came to run under Ciel's chin tilting it up as green eyes met blue ones. Ciel frowned as he swatted the hand that held his chin away. The action earned a few surprised gasp from the few people that had stayed as the rest of the crowd vanished into their own worlds.

Alois gawked at the finely dressed male as the action Ciel had just done went unnoticed. Ciel walked over to the drooling blond and grabbed his hand. "Really Alois, your acting like a fucking love struck girl." Ciel waved his free hand around the blonde's face. "Now take me home." Alois snapped out of his trance and glanced at the irritated male.

"Aw but come on Ciel, let's go for drinks!" Alois twirled to face Ciel whilst grabbing both of the cold hands. "Please." Pleading blue eyes stared into deeper blue eyes as Ciel scoffed throwing a quick glance to the red headed male standing to their right.

"So your name is Ciel," Grell smirked as he pointed a manicured finger at the shorter male. "Hmm, Sebastian would you come here please." Grell curled a finger as the named male made his way out of the few people who had stayed. Grell smiled as he patted Sebastian on the shoulder. "How about we all go out for drinks tonight?"

Ciel eyed the male with the dark hair, and noticed that he was the one that had caught his attention during the concert. Leaning over he whispered into Alois's ear the obvious question. "Is that the lead guitarist?" Alois smiled and nodded his head furiously.

"So what do you say want to go with them?" Alois whispered into Ciel's ear. The boy shrugged unknowingly that he had a pair of crimson eyes watching him the whole time. Ciel turned on his heels and grabbed Alois's arm.

"Or maybe not, let's just go on our own." Ciel felt uncomfortable with how the older male was eyeing him. Alois shrugged and began to walk away until a hand grabbed his free arm pulling the couple back.

"Now now that isn't nice to just walk out on an offer." Grell flashed a smile as he tugged at Alois's arm. "It's an offer I won't allow you to refuse." Grell poked at Ciel's cheek with his manicured finger causing the boy to swat his hand away once again.

Alois turned to the boy with puppy dog eyes as he let a few whines escape the pouting lips. Ciel knew what Alois's was trying to do and Ciel was about to get roped into another plan that he did not favor. Sighing Ciel nodded his head and gave a slight frown. "Only because you're annoying me" Alois squealed out in excitement and turned his attention to Grell.

Nodding Grell faced the quite Sebastian and smiled. "Well let's go then."

..

"Come on Ciel drink!" Alois held a glass up to Ciel's lightly pink lips. Alois pushed the glass a little further into the lips until Ciel grabbed the cup from his hand and chugged down the salty liquid. Smiling Alois skipped away from the wearied out male to go get another cup.

Ciel ran a hand through his navy haired locks and sighed. "I want to go home." Ciel tried to stand up but ended up falling back into the plush chair. "I'm too tipsy to walk," Ciel glanced around the crowded bar noticing Alois's flirting with the bartender. "You're such a whore Alois." Ciel turned his head to the side to see Sebastian being hit on by numerous crowds of college girls. Ciel frowned and turned his attention back to his blonde friend. _'I knew it.'_

Sebastian was glancing around the room looking for the younger male as his eyes finally caught the small and flushed boy. Smirking he made his way through the drunk females and over to the attractive younger male resting in a plush chair. Taking a seat next to him Sebastian grabbed the cup that was resting in Ciel's hand before taking a swig of the substance enjoying the warm feeling he had received from it.

Ciel eyed the mysterious male as the alcohol was leaving a numb feeling causing Ciel to fall into the state of being a drunk. "What's your problem, why so quiet-t" Ciel's speech was being to slur as he pointed an accusing finger in the smirking male's face. "Why'd you come over here in the f-first place when y-yo-you had girls fawning over you like (hiccup) whores." Ciel couldn't control the words spilling from his mouth as his mind was buzzing causing the alcohol to completely take over. "Also what the hell was up w-with that damn stari-staring contest? You're strange," Ciel hiccupped a few times before speaking again. "You're just a player just like all the rest of the shitty famous male's out there further more-

"I'm lucky you won't remember this." Sebastian leaned in closing the gap between the both of them as his lips crashed onto Ciel's. The kiss was chaste it didn't last long which irritated Sebastian. Ciel sat there blinking repeatedly trying to calculate what the older male had just done.

A few seconds went by before a shaky hand came in contact with Sebastian's right cheek. The noise that resounded from the contact brought the couple some unwanted attention. "W-what the hell is wrong with you!" Ciel yelled in Sebastian's face as the older male cupped his right cheek. Alois ran over and grabbed his friend's hand.

"Come on Ciel let's go." Alois whispered so only Ciel would hear.

"No!"

"Yes, your drunk and you're causing a scene!" Alois tugged Ciel to his feet as he began to drag him away from the male and out of the club.

Alois had thrown the limp body into the passenger's seat. "Fuck Ciel!" Alois got in the driver's side as he stuck the keys in the ignition and started the car as he pulled away from the building.

..

"What the fuck is wrong with you Sebastian!" Grell had ran over to the male after the by standers had left the scene and went back to drinking. Sebastian sat there as he sipped at a cup of water before Grell wacked the cup out of his hand growling and glaring at the smirking devil.

"Careful Grell, don't want to cause a scene." Sebastian's cocky tone only fused the male's anger as a hand came across his left cheek.

"You're the one causing all the scene's you dumb shit!" Grell was repeatedly hitting the male in the chest yelling cuss words as a few couples had stopped and watched them. "God you piss me off!" Grell stormed off through the couples and out of the club.

Sebastian got up and followed the pissed off male. _'Second time in one night, damn my face hurts.' _

..

The sun light rays shined on Ciel's face causing the young male's eyes to flutter open. A hand came to wrap around Ciel's waist with a slight snore. _'The fuck'. _Ciel glanced over to see a sleeping Alois, after smacking the sleeping face Ciel had rolled out of bed and onto the carpeted floor causing his head to pound. "Aw shit." Ciel cursed grabbing his forehead. "What happened last night?"

"Sebastian kissed you and you smacked the shit out of him." Alois had rolled over to where Ciel had gotten up from. He smirked at the embarrassed expression that plastered the male's face.

"I did?" Ciel asked not quite believing that Sebastian had kissed him.

Alois smiled as he sat up in bed. "Yuuuppp!" Alois turned causing his legs to smack Ciel in the side. Ciel turned to glare at him as he smacked his legs away.

"Fuck it it's not like I care, he probably deserved it to." Ciel used his hands to support him as he arose from the floor. Ciel's head pounded once more causing the male to waver and hit the side of the bedroom door. "And why the fuck did you sleep with me, YOU HAVE A COUCH YOU KNOW!"

"I don't see how that's fair, I get the couch and you get my bed how ru-

"Shit it's 1 in the afternoon; my mom's going to kill me!" Ciel grabbed his shoes and ran out of the bedroom. "I'll see you later Alois!" Ciel had ran out of the apartment leaving the confused male behind.

"Whatever dick." Alois reclined back, curling into a ball trying to find sleep once again.

Ciel had rushed over to his house only to see a black car parked in front of his house with a familiar dark haired man standing on the driver's side. _'You got to be fucking kidding me.'_

* * *

><p><em>Sorry this took so long and sorry it's so short! Review and I'll write more and make some cookies ;D!<em>


	3. AN SORRY

_**A/N: VERY SORRY**_

_**This is the last 5 mins. that I have with my labtop. It is being replaced with a new one but not until a couple of months. Im very depressed because I will not be able to write or update. Im sorry for the inconvience and Im probaly the most depressed. Once again my apologies and I will update as soon as I get the new labtop!**_

_**On a side note:**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews/alerts/favorites (: **_

_**I'll see you all again soon!**_

_**~Allison~ (:**_


End file.
